Meeting up again
by EuroLux
Summary: A series of events happened all at the same day and the two of them seem to be meeting each other often. Why is this? Rated T just in case.


**AUTHOR:**

**Hello!**

**Finally, I decided to put this fanfic in here! I was actually debating w/ myself whether to upload this or not. I was just convinced by my other me (my own self actually, coz I got curious as to what others would say about my work)**

**This is my first-ever fanfic about Naruto and I do hope I did ok.**

**This is another version of the story so the plot does not go along w/ the original one. I just decided this so I'm sorry if this isn't up to your taste. I am not sure if the events in this fiction is true in real life, so forgive me. **

**Also, i left the places not specifically identified so that the reader's imagination will run and think of a place they wanted this to occur. I'm sorry if it's no good, I am new at writing after all. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**WARNING:**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meeting up Again<strong>_

'_**This day is one of the worse days of my life.'**_Naruto mused. He had been driving around the city for a while now, still w/ his uniform intact even after he was forced to sign the 'on leave' paper handed to him by his chief earlier. He sighed as he remembered the conversation he had w/ his superior earlier that day.

_*Flashback*_

"I won't." Naruto firmly said. He flatly rejected his chief's suggestion – hints actually – to take a leave before his chief would tell what he really wanted to tell. The chief looked at him disapprovingly. Naruto could tell that his superior had anticipated his abrupt reply even after he could finish what he wanted to say, but maybe, he thought he would accept it w/out any argument. _'You thought wrong. Just because I never voiced out my thoughts before whenever were at work doesn't mean I wouldn't object to anything you say,'_

"Uzumaki-kun, you needed this. You—"

"Iruka-san, I said I won't" Naruto stubbornly said and Iruka sighed. Now that Naruto used his name the way he always use when they're not in work, he knew instantly that the blond mean it. _'This is going to be difficult.'_

"Naruto," he started, also using the name he is accustomed to use whenever they are not working and continued. "I know you won't so I am not requesting you, I am ordering you to do this."

"But why? I am perfectly fine and—" he said and was interrupted by his superior.

"You are not fine. Yes, you do your work like usual but there are minor errors in your work that the usual you would never commit and would notice instantly if you ever did. Naruto, I am worried that someday, you could commit an irreparable mistake, AND…" he said, slightly raising his voice at the last word and looking at him as if to say to let him finish first before talking coz Naruto seem to want to interrupt him again

"and mistakes are not tolerated in this kind of work. Being a policeman is dangerous and constant mistakes, even just a slightest bit, could lead to major consequences and I don't want you to go through w/ that. You are one of the best ones we have here so I don't want to lose you just because of your stubbornness." Iruka finished what he wanted to say but, as expected of his blond subordinate, he didn't back down.

"Then I won't make mistakes again, I promise."

"You can't guarantee that.

"Yes I can.

"No, you can't"

"I said I can!"

"and I said you can't."

"Why won't you listen to me?"

"Why won't YOU listen to ME."

"…"

"…"

Iruka sighed, feeling defeated at the stubbornness of his subordinate, so he switched from a superior approach to a father figure approach.

"Naruto, I know there is something wrong. I can feel it. You're just like your mother. To me, you are easy to read. I can see you're worrying about something and you're distracted. Tsunade even noticed it just by having that quick conversation w/ you." He said and seeing that Naruto won't be talking soon, he continued.

"You are like a son to me. Hell, you ARE a son to me. After your parents died and had left you to me, you are my responsibility. I don't want you to be harmed in any way. I know you love your work that's why I left it to 3 days instead of Tsunade's insistence that I make it a one-week leave. Please, just for me." Iruka said and inwardly felt happy at Naruto's expression. Just a little more and I can convince him.

"I never questioned you at anything. I supported you at anything you do coz I believe in you. I didn't question you why you wanted to be a police man. I didn't question you when you said you wanted to live independently, I didn't even ask why you seem to be distracted. So please, just this. Trust me on this." He pleaded and the blond looked away from him, a sign that his resistance is slowly crumbling. He heard Naruto grumbled and said something.

"You're just saying that to convince me," and Iruka smiled softly. He rose from his chair and walked towards the blond boy, gently put his hands on the latter's shoulder and said.

"Everything I said is true. I just needed to say it today to convince you. Please, I really am worried about you." And when Naruto nodded grudgingly, he smiled. He walked towards his desk and handed his subordinate/son the papers he needed to fill for his leave.

*End of flashback*

He sighed again and decided to go home and change to a normal attire to roam around the city. He can't possibly go out in public wearing his uniform when his badge was not in him. He also wanted to relax so he thought that the leave today was perfect and that was half of the reason he signed that paper.

Today was the day his parents died after all. He drove to his apartment and planned to spend the rest of the day roaming around to forget the unfortunate incident. He still don't want to go to the place where the event occur even just to visit his parent's grave as he still had trauma about it. You can't blame him. Even if he was a policeman now, w/c symbolizes a man who is not afraid of anything, he still has trauma about the event as it happened when he was only 10 years old. He planned to go to church to pray for them to make up for not visiting their grave. _'Sorry mum, dad'_ he said to himself as he drove the car.

**Sasuke got tired of his usual day and **decided to cancel every appointment he had on that day to relax and admire the city. He couldn't care less about the important meetings he had coz he badly needed a break right now.

'_They should be the one worried if ever I get tired of them'_ he thought. He is one of the youngest multi millionaire person in the whole Asia, not to mention that the Uchihas are famous and rich to begin w/. He walked out of the building, passing his employees and acknowledging their greetings w/ a grunt and nod, and walked towards his car.

He got inside his car, ignoring the worried look of his secretary, turned the engine on and sped out of the building and drove towards the city.

**Naruto dressed a casual one and was about **to go out when his eyes caught his bedside table and he smiled. He walked towards his bed and sat at the edge looking at the picture frame in front of him. He took the picture he had w/ his parents in their previous house and his expression turned to a sad smile.

"Hello mum, dad. I'm sorry I can't go today. I'll just go to the church today." He said as if he was talking to his parents. His thoughts were suddenly snapped out when he heard a loud crash in front of him. He looked at the table then at his feet and saw that his other picture frame fell. He placed the picture he had in his hands on the table and took it from the floor and examined it.

'_I need to buy another frame'_ he said to himself when he saw that the frame was broken to pieces. He took the paper at his feet that fell on the frame and looked at it together w/ the burned picture in front of him.

"Hi, _teme._" He said and he snickered at the name he called. "How was your day? I wonder how you are right now. Too bad we won't be seeing each other again. But, I hope we do." He said, looking at the photo. The picture was burned already but he still treasured it.

In the picture, it was him and another boy he had put his arm on the other's shoulder and a wide smile was visible on his face. The other boy's face can't be seen much because it was burned already, so is the edges of the picture but the smile the other boy had was still visible and he smiled. This was the only picture he had w/ his childhood friend coz the latter don't like having his photos taken. They were still 6 years old at that time so he already forgot the face of his friend.

He then looked at the pieces of broken glass in front of him and shook his head. "I need to clean this up and don't worry dude, I'm going to buy you another frame." He put the picture frame on the bedside table, rose up, took a cellophane and the plastic trash can inside his room and cleaned up.

After he was finished, he took the paper on his table, took a quick glance at the frames and got out. He locked his apartment and entered inside his car. He took the paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. He read the words inside and smiled.

'_See you'_

'_Yes, see you' _he said to himself. He then folded it again into a smaller one and put it inside his locket chain where the picture of his parents is visible. He closed it, and opened the drawer in his side seat and took something inside. He put it inside his pocket, turned the engine on and drove towards the city.

**Sasuke drove towards the place** where his childhood friend and the latter's parents grave reside. He put flowers on the grave and talked to them, especially towards his friend's grave. He mostly talked about how his day went w/c really isn't much considering it was only 1 in the afternoon and he ditched off his work just to get in here.

After he was satisfied, he walked away, not saying goodbye coz he still can't believe his childhood friend was dead already. Instead he said _'see you_' before walking away.

It was only this year that he came back to this country after their – the entire Uchiha's – transfer to U.S. so he only knew the their death this year. And it has already been 13 years since the family died in the fire in their house because they died when his childhood friend was only 10 years old, the townsfolk had said.

He drove out of there towards his city again w/c took out an hour before he arrived and went inside the bank, intending to take some money there. He don't want to use an atm machine as the news says that there are incidents that atm machines are concerned. He don't want to take the risk so he went straight in here to take some money.

He was waiting for his turn when he spotted a blond man walking inside the bank.

**After going out of his apartment, Naruto decided **to come to the bank and take some of his money there coz he hated using atm machines. He needed money for his self today so he came. He walked towards the counter and waited for his turn. Feeling that someone is watching him made him turn around and catch the eyes of the man eyeing him.

**Sasuke felt his body tensed up** and he held his breath because of the intensity of the look he got from the blond man he was looking at. After a second, he force his body to relax and gave the man a small smile. He saw the man froze for a few second before returning his smile w/ a bright one and he felt his heart sped up at the smile he received.

He returned his gaze at the magazine he was reading earlier just to pretend that he felt nothing and after a while, he took a glance at the man he was looking earlier and saw him not looking at him anymore and he let his breath out.

'_Why the hell did I tensed up? And why did my heartbeat sped at his smile?'_ he thought. He shook his head, trying to take the strange man out of his mind when in that moment, he was called. He came towards the counter and told the woman what he wanted fast so he can get out already.

When he got what he wanted, he immediately got out, but not too fast to not catch anyone's attention. He already received tons of attention just by his looks, he don't want to receive another just because if his action. He got inside his car and breathed deeply. He then let out a heavy sigh.

'_Shit!'_ he cursed. He hated being not in control of himself. He took a bracelet in his pocket and looked at it. It was not a bracelet for adults but a bracelet for children as it was the bracelet he got from his childhood friend when they were still kids. It has a letter "N" in it and his friend got a letter "S" in it.

As he watched the bracelet, he forgot about the stranger and remembered his blond friend. _'Yes,'_ he thought. _'Maybe it's because I was thinking that that stranger was you that I felt like that. Maybe that feeling was expectation' _he calmed down and he started to turn the engine on after he put the childish bracelet in his pocket and once again drove to the destination he had in mind.

**Naruto eyed the raven haired man as** he was walking out of the building. He can't help but admire the other man. He was cool, he said and he mentally smacked himself. What is he doing admiring another man! Just then, his name was called and he got into the counter, saying what he wanted.

After taking the amount he withdraw, he got out of the building and got inside his car, he then drove out of there towards the closest convenience store to buy a frame for the picture that was broken earlier that day. When he got inside, he saw the man that he saw earlier at the bank in the counter, paying the cashier something when their eyes met again for the second time that day.

**He wanted to buy a hanging frame to be **put in his front mirror so he went to the closest convenience store, hoping that there are some before going to some place. He went inside and when he saw that there is a hanging frame, he took one then got some things he needed before walking towards the counter.

He wanted to get out of there fast because he felt irritated at the cashier glancing at him and flirting w/ him every time she swipes the things he took. Not wanting to be rude, he suppressed his irritation and shot the cashier a quizzical look.

It was at that moment that he heard the door of the store opened and when he looked, (he just got the urge to do so) he saw the blond stranger again and their eyes met.

If he was the first one who gave a smile in the bank, now, it was the stranger who gave it to him. He was smiling at him w/ amusement clearly readable in his deep blue eyes and expression. He gave a knowing smile and returned his attention at the counter when the cashier called him and told him how much he has to pay. After he did so, he took a quick glance at the blond man now taking a picture frame and he immediately got out and went inside his car.

He sighed. _'We met again. Our eyes even met again for the second time today. And I'm HAPPY! For goodness' sake! What's wrong w/ me?'_ he berated at himself. He then stopped when he spotted his wallet at his side, opened. He looked at it for a second and took it. He then took the picture behind the picture of his family and smirk.

'_You know, I've been hallucinating recently. I think every blond I'd meet will always make me think of you.' _He thought, then he voiced out. "But it's strange. I never felt like this when i was in the U.S considering there are many blonds and blue eyes there." Then, he saw the stranger going to the counter and he immediately put the picture beside him for the time being w/ his wallet and turned on the engine, he then sped up towards his intended destination.

**When Naruto saw the guy again at **the convenience store, he was amused. He smiled at the man immediately. The latter must have noticed his amused smile coz he returned my smile w/ a knowing one. Like he was saying that he felt amuse at the meetings too. He then walked inside and looked for the frames. He didn't have to look hard for it coz he spotted it immediately.

He then walked towards it and got a picture frame that is suited for his childhood friend. It's strange, he thought. He can still remember the favourites and tastes of his friend and yet, he can't remember his face. He shook his head and got one then proceeded to the counter to pay for the frame.

He got out immediately and entered inside his car. He touched his neck and pulled out the necklace he had and said. "I already got you another one so do not sulk, ok?" he then took something from his pocket and held it up.

It was a child's bracelet. He made it when he was still a child. He remembered giving the other one to his childhood friend and he had said that the bracelet represents their friendship. He had a bracelet w/ the letter "S" and he gave the other w/ the letter "N". Now, to his disappointment, he forgot the name of his friend and he only remember that he always called him 'Teme' that's why he always calls him that.

"Why do I have a poor memory? Ugh! I can't believe I forgot the name of my friend, of all things!" he inwardly sighed. He put the bracelet in his pocket again and turned the engine of his car on and drove.

"**I've been wanting to come here" Sasuke **silently said. He's walking around the closest amusement park just after the convenience store he came in before coming here. He's tired actually but he still want to come in an amusement park. He remembered his friend's constant ramblings about wanting to go to an amusement park w/him. He smiled sadly as he remembered that day.

He slipped his hand inside his pocket and clutched the bracelet inside as he said to himself. "Too bad, it won't be happening now." He walked around, not really having any intention to ride in anything as he is only interested at watching when he notice once again a certain blond walking around deep in thought. He froze for a full minute and he was snapped out of his mind when he saw that the other had felt someone watching him as the blonds' head slowly turned all around himself to see the person looking at him.

He walked faster into a different direction that the stranger is walking. He don't know why had a feeling that the two of them are connected and he don't want to feel that kind of feeling towards a stranger.

**Naruto felt like someone was watching him but** when he had looked around, he didn't see anyone. He walked again but he strengthened his instinct and senses around him. Being a policeman really is helpful. He walked around the park casually while his guard is up.

He came here every time the death anniversary of his parents came. Amusement park has been one of the places he dreamed of coming w/ his parents and they did came here one time in his birthday. Because he felt very contented and happy playing around, he told his friend that he want to go to the amusement park someday w/ him too. He chuckled at the thought. Now that he thinks about it, he can see how childish he was back then and how mature his friend is.

Sometimes he wonders how they managed to become friends when they were very much different. _'Perhaps were not that different' _he thought. He paused when he saw a certain raven haired man sitting in one of the benches and he knew exactly that it was the man he'd been constantly meeting for that day. His curiosity got the best of him so he approached the man.

"Hello there." He said and when the other man turned, he smiled. The other froze for a second before returning the smile and acknowledged him.

"Hi." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. i put this in the complete section coz i was wondering if i should finish this.<strong>

**I get the feeling that I should not but my cousins said i should.**

**I posted this to hear other's opinions w/c is you readers.**

**Anyway, I hope I did not ruin everything.**

**I'm waiting for your reviews guys!**


End file.
